parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecailaddin (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney's 1992 animated musical film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Jasmine - Margaret (Regular Show) *Genie - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Iago - Junior (Storks) *Abu - Rigby (Regular Show) *Magic Carpet - Pepita (Coco) *Sultan - Edaurdo (Rio 2) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Razoul's guards - Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Peddler - Nico w/ Pedro (Rio) *Gazeem the Thief - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Dolly, Dizzy and Dee (101 Dalmatian Street) *Two Hungry Children - Bingo and Rolly (Puppy Dog Pals) *Prince Achmed - Nigel (Rio) *Omar, the Melon Seller - Gideon Grey (Zootopia) *Farouk, the Apple Seller Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Old Jafar - Metelbeak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo (In honor of TheMichaelCityMaker's retirement) *Snake Jafar - Fu-xi (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Genie Jafar - Death Bear (Regular Show) Other cast *Woman at the Window - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown), Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) and Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Delilah (101 Dalmatian Street) *Necklace Man and Woman - Max and Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Fat Ugly Lady - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) and Hadithi (The Lion Guard) *Pot Seller - Little John (Robin Hood) *Nut Seller - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Necklace Seller - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Fish Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Fire Eater - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Boy wanting an apple - Roo (Pooh) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Bolt *Rabbit Genie - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Zazu, Cleo and Melina (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Sheep Genie - Eddie Noodleman (Sing) *Camel Abu - Sven (Frozen) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Heihei (Moana) *Ostrich Abu - Hawk Maui (Moana) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Little Boy Genie - Baby Lax (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Fat Man Genie - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *75 Golden Camels - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Jaune-Tom (Purr-ee) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mewsette (Purr-ee) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Animals (Zootopia; Sing) *Leopard Genie - Badili (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Lemurs (Madagascar) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Bears at Salmon Run (Brother Bear) and Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Brass Bands - Animal from the Animal Jam Session (Cats Don't Dance) and Scat Cat and his gang (The Aristocats) *40 Fakirs - Dogs (Oliver & Company) *Cooks and Bakers - Rafiki (The Lion King) and Animals from "Upendi" (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Owls (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Super-Spy Genie - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Teacher Genie - Buster Moon (Sing) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Pascal (Tangled) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of the Flamingos - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Gigantic Genie - Claudius (Timon and Pumbaa) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Toy Abu - Plush Rigby (I'll use a plush version of Rigy from "Regular Show") *Cheerleader Genies - The Q-Teez (Sing) Scenes *Mordecailaddin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Mordecailaddin part 2 - Mordecai on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Mordecailaddin part 3 - Mordecai Fights with Prince Nigel/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Mordecailaddin part 4 - Princess Margaret's Dream *Mordecailaddin part 5 - Shen and Eduardo's Conversation/Margaret Runs Away *Mordecailaddin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Shen's Evil Plan *Mordecailaddin part 7 - Mordecai Arrested (Part 1) *Mordecailaddin part 8 - Mordecai Arrested (Part 2) *Mordecailaddin part 9 - Mordceai Escapes with an Owl *Mordecailaddin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Mordecailaddin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Mordecailaddin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Kovu (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Mordecailaddin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Kovu (Part 2) *Mordecailaddin part 14 - Eduardo Upbraids Shen *Mordecailaddin part 15 - Mordecai's First Wish *Mordecailaddin part 16 - Shen Makes His Move/"Prince Mordecai" *Mordecailaddin part 17 - Edaurdo Rides on Pepita *Mordecailaddin part 18 - Mordecai Argues with Kovu/Mordecai Goes to Margaret *Mordecailaddin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Mordecailaddin part 20 - Mordecai Gets Ambushed/Kovu Saves Mordecai's Life *Mordecailaddin part 21 - Mordecai Gets Ambushed/Kovu Saves Mordecai's Life *Mordecailaddin part 22 - Shen Gets Exposed *Mordecailaddin part 23 - Mordecai's Depression/Junior Steals the Lamp *Mordecailaddin part 24 - Eduardo's Announcement/Kovu's New Master is Shen *Mordecailaddin part 25 - Shen's Dark Wishes *Mordecailaddin part 26 - "Prince Mordecai (Reprise)" *Mordecailaddin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Mordecailaddin part 28 - Mordecai vs. Shen (Part 1) *Mordecailaddin part 29 - Mordecai vs. Shen (Part 2) *Mordecailaddin part 30 - Mordecai vs. Shen (Part 3) *Mordecailaddin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Mordecailaddin part 32 - End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoof